SSN2: Takeshi
This article is about Takeshi’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: Y *Wall Cling: Y *Tether Recovery?: Y *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Takeshi originates from the Final Ninja games. In those games he used several different gadgets and weapons like the ninja stars, ninja rope, and stealth suit, which is where he gets his special moves from. Like in those games he can wall jump from wall to wall. Strengths *Fast on both the ground and in the air *High jump height *Ability to wall cling and wall jump *Speedy attacks *Excellent combo game *Good throws, with up and down throw being good for starting combos and back throw useful for killing on the edge *Has a projectile, Ninja Star *Extended grab, can be used for tethering to ledges *Ninja Combat is excellent for racking up damage *Counter in the form of Stealth Weaknesses *Lacks good kill moves *Low damage on most attacks *Poor recovery *Grab has high ending lag if it misses Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Two quick punches and a kick. 3%, 3%, 5% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Takeshi tilts forwards, kicking behind and above himself. 5% ◾Down Tilt- Takeshi performs a quick kick low to the ground. 6% ◾Forward Tilt- Takeshi performs quick side kick. 6% Smash Attacks ◾Up (Uncharged)- Takeshi performs a flip kick. 14% ◾Up (Full Charge)- Takeshi whips a ninja rope upwards twice; a sweetspot at the end of the rope does more damage and knockback. 17~20% ◾Forward (Uncharged)- Takeshi powerfully kicks forwards. 15% ◾Forward (Full Charge)- Takeshi whips a ninja rope forwards; a sweetspot at the end of the rope does more damage and knockback. 19~22% ◾Down (Uncharged)- Takeshi performs a splits kick. 13% ◾Down (Full Charge)- Takeshi does a break-dance kick. 16% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Takeshi leaps off the ground and kicks forwards. 9% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Takeshi kicks upwards. 6% ◾Down aerial - Takeshi performs a dive kick. 4% ◾Neutral aerial - Takeshi kicks forwards twice. 3%, 5% ◾Forward aerial – Takeshi performs an axe kick. 8% ◾Back aerial - Takeshi whips a ninja rope backwards; if it sweetspots with the tip of the rope, Takeshi will reel himself in to the enemy's position and spring off of them with a kick. It can also tether to ledges. 2% from rope; if sweetspotted, 4% from rope, 6% from kick Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Takeshi ninja-chops the foe. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Takeshi kicks the opponent away. 3% ◾Back Throw- Takeshi tosses the opponent back and then leaps up and kicks backwards to hit them away. 6% ◾Down Throw- Takeshi spins around and then slams the opponent to the ground. 4% ◾Up Throw- Takeshi tosses the opponent upwards. 3% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Ninja Star: Takeshi throws a ninja star directly at the nearest opponent. 2% ◾Side Special- Green Mine: Takeshi takes out a small tablet and a green mine appears; the mine can be controlled by the player to fly around; the mine will explode upon hitting an enemy or a wall or floor; when used in the air, the mine will simply fly forwards in a straight line; the mine can be automatically detonated to cancel the move by pressing any attack button. 10% ◾Up Special- Cyber Strike: Takeshi draws a cyber katana and leaps high into the air, slashing the sword as he rises; upon reaching the peak of his jump, he'll slash the sword around him, and then perform a descending strike. 3% initial strike, 6% slash, 5% descending slash ◾Down Special- Stealth: Takeshi becomes invisible, standing in place; if he is it with an attack while in stealth mode, he will block it, become visible, and execute a counter-attack. (1.2x damage of countered attack) ◾Super Attack- Shuriken Storm (3-4% each ninja star) Skins/Costumes Normal: Takeshi's normal appearance Dragon: Takeshi's suit is colored orange Shi: Takeshi's suit is colored purple Omega: Takeshi wearing the omega suit; reminiscent of Mixlix's fan-made suit Yuki: Takeshi's suit is colored white* Ishi: Takeshi's suit is colored gray* Alpha: Takeshi wearing the alpha suit; reminiscent of Mixlix's fan-made suit* Kasai: Takeshi's suit is colored red* Taunts Side Taunt: Takeshi does a flip and upon landing stretches his arm out and motions with his hand towards himself Up Taunt: Takeshi takes out a remote control and looks at it for a few moments; reminiscent of his controller held while controlling Green Mines in Final Ninja Zero Down Taunt: Takeshi's suit calibrates a Clone Scientist disguise around him for a second and then fizzles away; reminiscent of Takeshi's Clone Scientist disguise in Final Ninja Zero Battle Stance- Takeshi gets into a fighting stance in which he crouches slightly and holds his hands up like he is going to perform a karate chop attack* Sushi Meal- Takeshi takes a bite out of a sushi lunch with chopsticks and then throws it away; reminiscent of the Sushi items found in the Final Ninja series* Key Card- Takeshi flashes a key card; reminiscent of the key card item found at the end of every level in Final Ninja* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia *Some of Takeshi's skins have Japanese words in them that dictate the color of the suit. -Shi means death in Japanese. -Yuki means snow in Japanese. -Ishi means stone in Japanese. -Kasai means fire in Japanese. Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2